Eyes Wide Shut
by davpo333
Summary: The Doctor crash lands on an unknown planet, however, there also seems to be something lurking in the shadows, in a big cave...


Doctor Who

\- Eyes Wide Shut -

written by Davpo333

The Doctor, an old mysterious man, a time lord, lost in space, no companion, all by himself, floating in space, trying to figure out where he was, all his instruments destroyed in the meteor shower, if only he could find a planet to rest on. Sitting at the edge of the door, with ropes tied round the TARDIS, steering it as if it was a horse and carriage. trying to avoid the hot sun in the distance, narrowly avoiding the sun, however on the other side of the sun, was a black hole.

'There's no way I'm being sucked into that'.

A sonic Screwdriver, would not really help against a black hole.

The Doctor, dropped his reins and grabbed a hoover, used his sonic screwdriver on the hoover, turned the polarity the other way so it blew out instead of sucked, and used the hoovers power to blast the TARDIS away from the black hole, however, too far. The TARDIS got caught in the nearby planets atmosphere, and started to get sucked into the the planet, Crash bang wallop, on the cliffs, of the unknown planet, finally skidding to a halt on it's side.

'Powerful things, Vacuums, maybe that's why it's called a vacuum of space, i'll have to make a note of that, I'm sure Clara would love that joke'.

'Oh.. of course, she died'. 'Guess not then'.

'Still... talking to yourself, yep, crashed the Tardis, check, i'll take the vacuum apart and use it's parts to fix my console, well, at least I can now travel through time, but where am I? What planet is this? Why am I talking to myself? maybe I just need a cup of tea'.

The Doctor went to dig out his teapot in his 'junk' pile, all sorts of things the Doctor keeps for no reason, a cybermans head, not funtional obviously, a basketball, not sure how that got there, a babies rattle, loads of wires, that are now all tangled up like spaghetti, some chipped cups, well the Doctor wanted to make chips, this was when he just regenerated, he wasn't really in a good state of mind. Finally he found the tea pot and started to pour himself a cup of tea. The Earth shook, like an Earthquake and part of the roof of a cave started to crumble, but inside the cave, something awoke.

It was a confused metal creature, with a nose like a plunger, it was a broken Dalek.

'Ex, ter, min, erm... Ex ter min Eat, erm...'

The Doctor put down his tea, he knew that sound, and knew if he didn't stop this Dalek, the world would probably end.

The Doctor, moved his giant scarf out the the way, picked up a shield and got his sonic screwdriver and jumped out of the TARDIS.

He walked up to the cave...

'Ex Ter Min Tea'.

'Hello I'm the Doctor, and I have crashed on this planet'.

'Doc Tor! Doc Tor!, What is a Doctor'!

'Well I am, you seem very broken, ooh a boulder landed on your head, must have given you a headache'.

'Head ache'.

'Are there any more Daleks here'?

'Daleks'?

'Yes Daleks, metal things, that look like you'

'I havn't seen any Daleks, I havn't seen, anything, but Darkness, I can not move, I am going to die'.

'I'm the Doctor... I guess it's my duty.. to rescue you'.

'Doctor must die? Doctor must, Ex Ter Min... Can't Remember'.

'Must Deactivate myself, Can't Remember'!

'No use to anyone, can't see'.

The doctor went back into the TARDIS to get his vacuum and sucked the Dalek out into the sunlight.

As soon as he did a green beeping sound from the Dalek went all round the planet, and under the ground, the Doctor heard... 'Delete', 'Delete'.

'Cybermen and Daleks'.

'I'm going to need help for this, I don't think I can fight Daleks and Cybermen, I'm going to need help, Clara, no too risky. Mr P.E, no that's old news, I think there's only one person that can help me, but the TARDIS is not going to like it.'

'So go ahead, have a temper tantrum, it's the only way'.

Using his dials and switches, The Doctor went back in time to... Five minutes ago. He saw himself crash land in the Tardis. He wrote a note, and threw it thorugh the door.

'We cannot see eachother, it would upset the time line, so keep your eyes closed, however, i need your help, i need someone dashing and daring, and it has to be you Doctor, I shall fight the Daleks, and you fight the Cybermen, oh spolier alert, there are Daleks and Cybermen on this planet, Good luck Doctor, from The Doctor.

'Well that was nice of him, me, sometimes, i hate time travel, let's hope both of us can defeat the Daleks and Cybermen'.

So one Doctor went to fight the Cybermen, whilst the other Doctor went to fight the Daleks, using their shields, their sonic screwdrivers and vacuums, to ward them off.

However they were getting nearer eachother, so both Doctor's whilst fighting, closed their eyes.

'Nice to see you, well not, but you know what i mean'.

'Yes, you too Doctor, I must say you're looking quite handsome, well last time I looked, sorry i had a sneak peak, so sue me, It's not often you get to see your own back of your head'.

'Oh I quite agree, if i could I would do the same'.

'Of course you would Doctor, we are the same person'.

'Oh yes, and you'll probably know.. that The Daleks won't see this coming'.

The Doctor, with his eyes closed linked arms with the other Doctor and both their shields reflected the lasers of the Cybermen onto the Daleks, destroying them both.

'Well now that's over, thank you Doctor'.

'No Thank you Doctor'.

'Which TARDIS is mine'.

'Does it matter'

After defeating the Daleks and Cybermen, both Doctors got into their TARDIS's ready to go off on another adventure, when suddenly there was a huge Earthquake and The Earth began to split, tearing a hole in the Earth and the other doctors TARDIS began to fall into the hole.

Well the other Doctor had to be very quick, he linked arms again, with his eyes closed of course, got his reins, and threw them round the other TARDIS and pulled it to safety.

However something was coming out of the ground.

'EXTERMINDELETE'

it was a Cyber - Dalek, half cyberman, with the head of a Dalek.

the two Doctors teamed up with their eyes closed, put their shields in front of them and reflected the laser and beam back at the Cyber Dalek.

'Doctor, you will be Exterminated and then upgraded'.

'Well how can I be upgraded if I am dead'.

'You will be Exterminaded'.

'You know what I think, I think that, the two brains are not compatible, One brain Deleting and upgrading, the other Exterminating, you should be more like my friend here, to co operate with eachother, for peace'.

'Information accepted'.

'We now work as a team Doctor, and we both agree... To Exterminate you both'. 'And Delete'.

The Cyber Dalek fired everything it had at the two Doctors, knowing the shield wasn't going to work, both Doctors used their sonic screwdrivers and made a big hole in the ground, with a giant Earthquake, and the Cyber Dalek, fell into the big hole.

both Doctors sealed the hole with their sonic screwdrivers, and went off in their, TARDIS's on another adventure,

as they were leaving, the Doctor said with his eyes closed, 'Thank you Doctor, we must do this again sometime'.

'You're welcome doctor, it's been a blast, and now to put the time line back, Alonsy'

The Doctor pulled the lever and time was back to normal, just one Doctor on a planet.

The Doctor got in his Tardis and set off for his next adventure.

The End

... Underground ... you could hear ... 'I'll Exterminate and delete you Doctor! Just you wait and see'.


End file.
